


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by RobinAlexBakura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinAlexBakura/pseuds/RobinAlexBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Universe for our beloved Legend Of Korra cast, Asami is a knight who is rescued by the warrior princess Korra. Along with Korra and a few others, Asami finds her way to the Earth Empire and discovers the truth of what happened to her and her troop, the truth of the Earth Empire and the Republic, and the truth of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warrior Princess

I don't remember much. I lay here, covered in mud and leaves, staring up at what I, for a split second, mistook for the sun. But, it wasn't the sun, no, but, it was just as warm and just as beautiful. What I see before me now it an armor clad girl with tawny brown skin, dark chocolate hair, and icey blue eyes that stood out strikingly against her face. I also noticed a large scar across her cheek. Why did such a pretty girl have something like that? And for that matter, where was I?  
"Tell me who you are." The girl above demands as she moves to push the tip of her sword against my chin.  
I don't answer, rather, I can't answer. I'm too distracted. How did I get here? To this cliff side? And why was I covered in mud anyway? Last I remember my men and I were bound for the Earth Empire for peace keeping purposes..so why was I here?  
"Answer me or I kill you!" She shouts, pushing the blade further, letting me know she meant business.

"Oh, I..I'm Asami. Asami Sato." I answer quickly, feeling the tension of her killer instinct more than before.  
"Sato, eh? I can tell from your mud splattered uniform that you're a member of the Rebuplic Royal Army. Am I correct?"  
"Why, yes. You are. How observant of you."  
"Thank you." she's say dryly "So, tell me, Sato, how'd you get all the way out here?"  
"I..don't know."  
"What?"  
"I don't remember. I was headed to the Earth Empire and now...here we are."  
"That's quite strange." She says as my stomach growls loudly "Oh, you must be hungry. Come with me to my village. We'll get some food in you."  
"Oh, you don't have to." I say, embarrassed, as my stomach growls again, louder than before.  
"Yeah, no, you're coming with me. Let's go."  
"Fine.." I stand. "Oh, wait."  
"Yes?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Oh, right. It's Korra."  
Korra.  
A smile spreads across my face.  
"I'm so lucky." I say.  
"How so?" Korra asks, looking confused.  
"Well, anyone could have found me. But, you found me. Someone nice."  
"Nice? I pointed a sword to your neck!"  
"Well, you got me there."  
"You're a riot, Sato."  
"Asami."  
"What?"  
"Please, call me Asami."  
"Alright, Asami. Tell me about yourself. I'm bringing you to my home, its the least you can do."  
"That's fair. Well, I'm 22 years old, I just got promoted to knight status by King Raiko. My interests included stragety and fencing."  
"You're a rather serious individual, aren't you, Asami?"  
"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." I say with a giggle  
"Why am I not surprised?" She replies, giggling as well, her giggle reminding me of a jingle bells ring.  
Soon we approach her village, its made up of large, well contructed huts and wooded shacks. There are children running around, playing and laughing, adults working and talking, and animals of all sizes roaming about.  
"Welcome to my village, Asami."  
"Wow, it's actually really nice."  
"What did you expect?" She asks, looking a bit offended.  
"I-I didn't mean anything by that! I-I'm just impressed!"  
She breaks out into laughter "Relax, I'm just messing with you!"  
"O-oh." I giggle nervously, sighing with relief.  
"Hey, we're almost to my place." She notes, as we approach, from what I can tell, is the largest hut in the village.  
"This hut is your place? Its huge!"  
"Well, yeah. Its the home of the village chief."  
"Oh. Wait...that would make you.."  
"A princess? Yes."  
"Woah." It makes sense but at the same time I'm still surprised. Korra is as beautiful as a princess but still, she's such a tomboy is still came as a shock.  
We enter the large hut, which has a wooden contructed floor and from what I can tell, individual rooms. We walk into what is the foyer. Its open and has candles burning in each corner and there's a blue insignia on the floor and on the hut walls that resembles water.  
"Follow me."  
"Alright, princess." I tease.  
"Oh shut up." she laughs as she leads me down a long hallway of sorts to another large room with a large round table in the center, bookcases against the sides of the room along with more candles, and chairs around the table. At the head of the table, in a large, decrotive chair, sits a man, looking over paperwork. "Hey, papa. There's someone I want you to meet." Korra informs the man. He looks up from his papers at us.  
"Korra, who is this stranger?" He asks, getting defensive.  
"This is Asami Sato. She's lost, dirty, and hungry."  
"I see." He looks me over "You're apart of the Republic Royal Army, are you not?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"How'd you get way out here to our little village?"  
"Well, honestly sir, I don't really remember..last I can recall my men and I were on our way to the Earth Empire on a peace making mission."  
"I see. From the looks of it you might have been attacked during your journey."  
"I thought the same thing.."  
"Well, for now, you need food, a bath, and a change of clothes. Korra, take her to your mother and Katara. They should be able to help. I have to finish this boring work before anything else."  
"Alright, papa. Follow me, Asami."  
"Alright. Oh, I never caught your name, sir."  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Tonraq."  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Chief Tonraq." I say with a bow.  
"And it's a pleasure meeting you, miss Sato." He replies. "Now, go get clean and fed. Oh, and you're more than welcome to sleep here until you figure things out."  
"Thank you, sir. Both you and your daughter have been quite welcoming." I say, truly grateful for their help.  
"Well, of course. That's what we stand for. Helping our fellow man." He states proudly.  
And with that we leave the 'room' and I follow Korra to another, slightly small hut next door where there are two women. One elderly and one younger.  
"Mama, Katara. I need your help."  
"With what, honey?" asks the younger one.  
"Mama, this woman here needs food and clean clothes." Korra informs her.  
"Oh my, young lady, what happened to you?"  
"I don't know. All I know is I got separated from my troop."  
"Well, we'll get you cleaned up and fed in no time."  
"Thank you, miss..?"  
"Oh, you can call me Senna. This older woman is Katara. And you are?"  
"Asami Sato."  
"Well, miss Sato, follow Katara to the baths. I'll make you something eat while you get clean. Korra, fetch her some clothes from our hut."  
"Alright, mama. Be right back, Asami." she says with a smile before leaving.  
After she leaves I follow the Katara to some man-made baths that are carved out of large tree trunks and recieve water from a nearby natural hot springs. Its quite relaxing and I can feel my aching body relax as I get clean. Korra soon walks in with a change of clothes for me.  
"H-here are your clothes!" She says quickly and nervously, trying to look at me while in the bath. She places the clothes on a chair across the room and rushes out of the room. And for a moment I could swear she was blushing. I try to shake it off as I get out of the bath, dry off, and change into the pair of clothes. I walk back into the hut where I first met Senna and Katara to find a large meal, a practical feast, laid out before me. My stomach growls loudly, causing the three women in the room to focus on me.  
"Someone's hungry." Katara giggles.  
"Go ahead, eat to your hearts content." Senna states.  
"Thank you!" I reply and begin eating. I sit next to Korra at the floor level table. "So, where will I be sleeping tonight?"  
"Oh, we'll be sharing my room. I have a spare bed already set up for you across from mine."  
"Sounds perfect." I say with enthusiasm, causing the warrior princess next to me to blush lightly.  
Soon night falls and Korra and I are in her room, in our respective beds, with her already asleep. But, I'm far to distracted to sleep, myself. Distracted by why I can't remember what lead me here, distracted by where my men could be, distracted by the growing war between the Republic and the Earth Empire, and more importantly, distracted by the beautiful princess before me. As I finally drift off into slumber I find myself thinking more and more about her and hoping that we remain together.


	2. Journey To The Metal City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their continued journey to the Earth Empire, Korra and Asami meet someone they both share from their separate pasts.

The next morning I wake up slowly with a yawn. I look across the room to notice the warrior princess who'd rescued me yesterday vacant from her bed.   
"What..?" I sit up, rub my eyes, and stretch. "Where could she be?" As I say that she comes into the room quietly.  
"Oh! You're awake!" She notes aloud. "Good! We must hurry! You need to eat and get dressed so we can be on our way!"  
"Our way? What?"  
"Well, you still need to go do your business in the Earth Empire, right?"  
"Oh, right. Yes."  
"Well I'm going to escort you there."  
"Oh, you don't have to.."  
"Yes I do. As a warrior and a princess its my duty to help you there safely."  
"Fine, if you insist." I sigh.   
"Good. So, get dressed." She orders, dumping my now clean uniform on me before hurrying out of the room.   
"That girl." I shake my head, but find myself smiling anyway. A part of me was relieved, this meant I got to spend more time with her. But, another part of me was worried, I didn't want my rescuer getting mixed up or worse in my business. "I guess I'll just have to guard her." I say to myself quietly. I get up and get changed as instructed, leaving the clothes I was lent folded up neatly on the princess' bed before exiting the medium sized room. I make my way to the huts foyer, finding Korra there speaking with Tonraq and Senna. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
"Not at all." Korra answers, "I was just saying goodbye to my parents."  
"They won't be coming?"  
"No, unfortunately, I still have quite a lot of business to attend to and don't have to time to be pulled away right now." States Tonraq  
"And I have to finish putting all the armor together for our warriors." adds Senna.   
"Armor? For what? What's going on?"   
"Its our enemy village. They're trying to start a civil war against us and we have to be ready for when they launch the first attack. It could be at any moment."  
"I see...and me showing up suddenly like this...no wonder Korra was so defensive when she first found me.." it made sense. "I feel guilty pulling away Korra with this going on.."  
"No, no. You need her. It'll take quite a while to get to the Earth Empire from here and we wouldn't want your possible attackers coming after you while you're alone. And Korra is very strong and powerful." Senna insists.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes." Tonraq answers. "Now get going, you haven't time to waste. From what I've heard through the grape vine it seems there's a war brewing between your two nations as well."   
"Yes, seems there are wars popping up all over these days..."  
"Yes, its quite unfortunate. But, that's why there are warriors and leaders like you and my daughter. You help guide the world to peace." Tonraq says, putting a hand gently on my shoulder while giving me a warm smile.   
"Thank you so much, sir. I needed to hear that."   
"Your welcome. Now, go. Protect your people. They need you."  
"Right. Korra?"  
"Lets go! Bye mama, bye papa." She says, giving them farewell hugs. "Follow me, Asami."   
"Okay. Farewell, sir and madam." I bow to them before following Korra out of the large, regal hut. After grabbing a bite to eat we make our way towards the edge of the village to some stables that hold various large animals, capable of riding.   
"Asami, meet Naga!" Korra says enthusiastically, opening and walking into the stall of a large white...polar bear dog!   
"Woah! An actual polar bear dog! I've only seen pictures of them!" I can't help but smile like a huge idiot, which causes me to blush as I realize what I fool I may look like and especially in front of this princess. "Oh, s-sorry. I got a little excited."   
"No, no! Don't apologize! You looked like a huge dork and it was so cute!" She smiles brightly.   
"I..thanks, I guess." I roll my eyes. "So, why are you introducing me to Naga here?"  
"She's gonna be our ride to the Earth Empire!"  
"Oh, sweet! I get to ride her, too!?" I can't help but smile like a huge dork again, but, this time, I'm not embarrassed.   
"You're such a riot! I know I said that before but its just so true!" She laughs and I laugh with her. "Alright! Down to business! There's a small town that we'll be stopping at for the night. It'll take us all night to get there. So we need to go quickly."   
"Sounds like a plan."   
Korra puts a saddle on Naga, hooking a few small bags with some traveling needs onto the saddle, before we get on her. Riding Naga was smoother than I thought it would be but at times I found myself having to hold onto Korra in order to remain balanced, not that either of us were complaining. We have to stop for a bit to give Naga a rest and stretch our muscles.   
"You're almost a natural at riding, you know, for a first timer."   
"Well, I've ridden horses my whole life so it would figure."   
"Well there you go." She smirks, as if to tease me, and I find my heart skipping a beat. "So, you thirsty?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes." Wow, did this girl distract me..  
"Weirdo, here." She says, handing me a water canister.  
"Thanks." I reply, taking it from her as she begins to drink from her own.   
After we drink our water and make sure Naga's ready to get, we get back on the trail.   
We pass through lush mountain sides, and beautiful green forests. There are birds singing in the distance, many different fish types swimming in the bodies of water we pass, and not a cloud in the beautiful azure sky above us. As we continue towards our destination the sky fades from is bright blue to a somber shade of magenta, the stars becoming more and more noticeable against the growing darkness. When we reach the town Korra mentioned its already nightfall, the sky now an almost black navy blue. The town is small in comparison to my large, urban home but large in comparison to Korra's rustic village.   
"There's an inn towards the center of town with a stable we can put Naga into. Its not that much of a walk." Korra informs me as she gets off of Naga.  
"Alright." I respond, following suit. "You seem awfully familiar with this town, Korra." I note as we make our way towards the inn.   
"Well..I may or may not have run away to this very town when I was 16..and I may or may not sneak away to this very same town when I don't feel like being a princess..." she admitted with a nervous chuckle.   
"Oh my, how scandalous." I say with a shake of my head.  
"Don't judge!" She pouts.  
"No, no. I get it. I've done my fair share of rebelling. I once dated this poor guy just to piss my dad off."  
"Heartless."  
"Yeah, I mean, I liked him well enough but...there was no real chemistry."   
"I get that. I once dated a guy like that."  
"So, we have that in common."  
"So we do." She says as we approach the inn.   
Korra ties Naga to a lamp pole outside before we go inside. As we approach the front desk we notice a tall, raven haired man, talking with the check-in staff. I immediately notice that I recognize the mans voice.  
"Mako!?" Shouts Korra before I have a chance to. Now I'm confused.  
"Wait, you know him?" I ask as Mako turns to face us.  
"Korra? Wait, Asami? You both know each other?" He asks with disbelief.   
"We met yesterday. She got lost and now I'm helping her to the Earth Empire. Why are you here?" Korra asks  
"Actually, I'm on my way there, too. Bolin got tied up with Kuvira's army and I need to get him out of there before he gets hurt."   
"Always the overprotective big brother." Korra states. "Well, I guess you should join us then."  
"But, wait, Korra, how do you know Mako?" I ask with intense curiousty.   
"You know that guy I said I dated? Well, that's Mako here." She answers.  
"Are you kidding me!?" I shout.  
"No? Why?"  
"You know that poor guy I said I dated just to piss my dad off?"  
"No way.."  
"Yes! Its him!" I shout, pointing at Mako.  
"Wow, what a coincidence." Korra replies.   
"Well, at least we all know each other." Mako says.   
"That's true. How about we get a room together?"   
"Sounds alright with me." I say, "What about you, Mako?"  
"Whatever's fine." He agrees with a shrug.  
With that we check into the inn. As Mako and I head to the room Korra heads out to move Naga to the stables. The room is small with only two medium sized beds.   
"Well..I guess I'll sleep on the floor.." Mako sighs.  
"You don't have to do that." Korra says as she enters the room, "Asami and I can share a bed. Is that okay, Asami?"  
"Oh, yes. Makes sense." I state blankly, trying to hide my now blushing face.   
"Well, alright then." Mako perks.   
"We have no time to waste! It'll take another few days to reach the Earth Empire, so we need to leave here by dawn. Tomorrow night we'll be staying in Zaofu. Its a small Earth Empire city. A personal friend of mine built the city herself along side her husband. Its quite a uniquely beautiful city."   
"Oh, I've heard of Zaofu. It's an amazing work of engineering." Little did people know that engineering was a passion of mine.  
"It really is." Mako agrees.   
"Well, you can gush about it when we get there. For now we need to sleep."   
"Wait, shouldn't we eat some kind of dinner first? We need to keep up our strength." Mako wonders.  
"Fine." Korra says.  
"What should we eat?" I ask.  
"I have some stew in a canister in my bag." Mako informs us.  
"Awesome! We'll eat some of that and then get to bed!" Korra shouts in her way.   
We laugh, eat, and get to bed. Again its hard for me to sleep. Korra, like last night, passes out pretty quickly, and from the snoring behind me, I could tell that Mako had passed out pretty quickly as well. But, I couldn't sleep. How could I? Being this close to Korra made my heart beat so fast I could barely breathe. I could see every detail of her beautiful face, including her scar, in the pale moonlight that shown through the window on the wall to the right of our bed. I could see her chest and shoulders move gently with each breath she took. Why? Why did I find her so beautiful? I mean, I can tell when a woman is pretty but not like this. Something about her, about her personality, about her mannerisms, just, about her, got me excited. And I couldn't tell if that made me happy or scared. I found myself fighting the urge to touch her face, even if it was just me lightly brushing my fingers against her soft cheek. I turn away from her with a dejected sigh and finally begin falling asleep.   
Morning comes faster than I would like and find myself being shaken awake by the very same girl who made it so damn difficult to get to sleep the night previous.   
"Good morning, miss knight!"  
"Morning.." I say with a groan, sitting up slowly.   
"I see you didn't sleep well." She notes.  
"Yeah..I guess I was just worried about stuff.."  
"I understand. But, we'll be in the Earth Empire before you know it! So, in the meantime, here, have some breakfast!" She says as she hands me an apple.   
"Thanks, princess." I smile, taking it from her.   
After I eat the apple, I put my boots and uniform jacket back on over my undershirt. I brush my hair with Korra's comb and reapply my make up with the pocket sized make up case I always take with me on long trips. When we're all ready to go and after we check out of the room we make our way to Zaofu, having to stop a few more times than yesterday due to Naga now having to carry three people instead of two. There's mostly just vast mountain ranges during our trek to the metal city. These mountains are quite larger than the ones we passed on our way to the town the day before. They're also not as green, they're all mostly barren. As we continue our journey I do notice that the greenery to start becoming more apparent, with the trees and grass getting thicker around us. We finally get to Zaofu's city entrance as the sun begins to set. There we are greeted by an armor clad group of people as well as a woman with graying hair, peanut brown skin, and olive green eyes.   
"Welcome to Zaofu! Tonraq sent me a message via carrier hawk, warning me that you might be coming here, Korra." The woman states she hugs Korra.   
"I figured he might." Korra says, hugging the woman back.   
"Asami, Mako, meet Suyin Beifong."   
"Beifong? As in Toph Beifon? As in the founder of the Republic Royal Army!?" I ask with astonishment.   
"The very same." Answers Suyin. "But, you can just call me Su."   
"Wait wait wait! If..if you're Toph's daughter...does that make you Lin's sister!?"   
"Yes. Although I'm not surprised she hasn't told you or anyone else. We don't really get along."   
"Woah. My mind is completely blown."   
"I like you. You're really optimistic." Su states with a small smile. "Alright, kids. Follow me."  
We follow her, the armored group taking Naga to their own set of stables, to her guest house where we all get our own seperate rooms. And for the first time in two nights I'm not sleeping with Korra. You'd think it make sleeping easier but, it didn't. If anything it was even harder to fall asleep. I missed seeing her sleeping face.   
"Dammit, what is this girl doing to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, keep in mind that chapters are short and sweet. 
> 
> I tried my best to put more detail into the character surroundings.


	3. At times, love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse after a starry evening.

I had apparently drifted into slumber at some point because soon I was awoken by this strange sensation. I sit up from my bed and look at the moonlit covered room around me. Its still night, I must not have been asleep for too long. I look out the huge window that's behind me to see all the countless, twinkling stars and without thinking or even realizing it, I'm leaving the room. I don't get dressed, nor do I even dare slip my boots on. At first I'm just walking but slowly, and surely, I'm running, running to the song that calls to my soul. I rush pass rooms and buildings and night guards, I rush through corridors, down several flights off stairs, I rush out to the edge of the metal city to a magnificent white rose garden. Its huge and covered with these roses, there's a large decorative fountain off the edge that I assume also doubles as the watering system for these roses. And at the center of the all these beautiful roses is someone far more beautiful, at the center stands Korra. Was it her that called me here like a mad sirens song?   
"Korra..." I say in barely a whisper, yet she turns to face me.  
"Asami." She replies with simple grace.  
"Was it..was it you who brought me here?" I ask, more audible than before.  
"Who knows." She says with a shrug. And, for some reason, that strange answer makes me angry. I clutch my fists, trying to contain the flood of raw emotion.  
"What kind of answer is that?!" I shout.  
"I don't know.." she looks away for a moment and than back at me with a bit of a knowing look and before I knew it, I had crossed the space between us and grabbed her by the upper arms with a shaking grip.  
"Dammit, Korra! What are you doing to me!?"  
"I..I don't understand." She says, confused and afraid, yet I continue my tirade.   
"This! What IS this!? Why!? How can you do this to me!? What...what ARE you!?" I shout as my grip sinks from her arms and back to my sides, I'm shaking and on the edge of tears. I'd known this warrior princess for barely three days and yet she was a constant buzz in my thoughts now. Before our paths crossed, I was a put together leader and strategist who was nothing but logic and reason but now, I was all but a mess, with a heart that was always almost beating out of my chest and it was this damn girls fault. "How Korra..? How are you able to do these things..?" I ask, barely audible, as I sink to my knees.  
"I don't know.." she responds, following suit.   
Its quiet between us now. Korra is sitting much like a princess would and I find myself growing tired, my stamina exhausted from my sudden wave of rage and without realizing it, I'm laying down amoungst the roses, my head on her lap. And before I know it, I'm asleep again and just like before, I awake to the still night sky...below me? I push myself up off the floor just a bit to see the stars above reflecting in water that has now appeared around me, roses floating in it. I look up at the vast sky and stand slowly, curious as to what happened while I slept and notice that Korra had moved. I look behind myself quickly to see her standing near the water fountain, moving the water by some sort of magic, smiling at me as our eyes meet. Korra, without saying a word, walks to me and takes my hand, looking me deeply in the eye, and I understand somehow. We stand in silence for a moment, maybe two, and then, before either of us know it, we're dancing. Dancing the song of our synced souls. We dance until the stars above, and now below us, fade into growing warm colors, we dance until the comforting darkness around us transforms into a radiant, glowing golden. We dance and dance and dance until all my doubts wither and my sights become clear at last. And, for a moment, I swore our reflection in the water we danced upon showed our real selves. 

Eventually, though, we had to leave that miraculous garden and met up with Mako. We ate a hardy breakfast, said our farewells to Su and her guards, and left on Naga towards our destination. We traveled until nightfall once again but this time, we had to set up a camp, using some tools that Su had given us. Korra and I had seperate tents to sleep in but I found it hard to be that far from her so, as both her and Mako slept, I made my way to her tent, lying beside her, barely touching her, and fell asleep rather quickly. The warrior princess woke me up early that morning and teased me, making accusations that I had had some terrible nightmares and couldn't sleep alone like a child, although, I didn't mind and I actually found myself laughing with her, while Mako merely gave a chuckle. We carried on our journey upon Naga for a little bit but, with the added weight of the camping gear plus Mako, she got worn out far easier now and, after Naga rested up, we continued on foot. We weren't far from the Earth Empire now and only had a few more hours to go before it happened. Suddenly we were surrounded by masked Earth Empire minions.   
"Wait! Don't attack! My name is Asami Sato! I'm a knight of the Republic Royal Army! I'm here to conduct some business with Emperor Kuvira!" I shout at the goons around us.  
"We know full well who you are, Sato." Says one, the obvious leader.   
"Oh, good. So you know I'm no threat.." I say slowly, trailing off as one of them knocks out Mako and then Korra. "No...LEAVE HER ALONE!" I scream, tears on the edge of my eyes.  
"We've come to retrieve you like the rest of them."   
"Rest..?" I gasp, realizing that he means my troop. "Why are you..doing this..?"  
"Emperor Kuvira order us to."  
"I..I.."  
"And look at this, you have Princess Korra with you. She'll be just an added bonus for our ruler." He says before another one of them knocks me out, too. 

I wake up slowly with a groan, my head pounding. I look around the small, dungeon like prison cell, and notice Mako, still unconscious on the edge of the cell.   
"Mako.." I crawl over to him and start shaking him. "Come on, wake up.." I shake him even harder now. "Wake up!" I shout, causing my head to hurt more. "Dammit. Fine. Mako, WAKE UP!" I shout louder, slapping him awake.   
"Ow! What!?" Mako shouts, sitting up, and noticing where we are. "Oh..wait..where are we..what's going on..? Where's Korra!?" He asks, looking frantic.   
"I don't know.." I sigh. "But, we will find her. For now, we have to get out of here." I state calmly.  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" He asks in an upset tone.   
"Okay, first, stop freaking out. Freaking out won't help us, Mako. You need to calm down." I command.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me! Calm down! We need to be calm so we can think our way out of this mess!"   
He sighs. "You're right..alright," he takes a deep breath, "what should we do?" He asks, much calmer. I look around us and at ourselves, I now realize that we're both handcuffed.   
"First, these have to go." I state, motioning to the cuffs. I set in a fiddle like position after I'm able to kick my boots off. Using my feet I'm able to retrieve a hairpin from my hair and then put it in my mouth. I'm carefully able to unlock my cuffs using the pin in my mouth. "Yes!" I almost shout. I then proceed to remove Mako's cuffs with the pin.   
"Woah. Those hairpins are pretty hardcore." Mako states with amazement.  
"Femininity is a handy tool at times." I reply with a smirk.  
"Yeah, yeah. So, how do we get out of this cell?"   
"Hmm.." I go to the cell door and study the cell lock. "Well, if it worked a first time.." I shrug and, through the bars, use my pin as I had before, successfully unlocking our cell. "Ta-da. Now, lets go."   
"Right."  
We the sneak out off the dungeon and into a grandiose green and silver hallway as a pair of masked guards spot us.  
"Halt!" One commands, as they rush towards us, swords ready.   
"I don't think so!" I reply, grabbing the one closest to me. By using his arm, I fling him at the wall hard enough to knock him out. I face Mako as he incapacitates him. "Good, let's go."  
"Wait, I have an idea." Mako says.   
"What?"  
"We need to blend in." He smirks.   
"Oh, I see. Smart."   
We strip the guards of their uniforms and dress into them. Once we're in disguise Mako locks them up in what was our dungeon and handcuffs them with what were our cuffs.   
"Now, we can go." states Mako.  
"Right."   
As we make our way through the labyrinth like palace we both hear the scream of an all too familiar voice.  
"Korra.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its an Adolescence of Utena reference. I suggest listening to "Toki Ni Ai Wa" by Masami Okui while reading the dance scene.

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of Republic City, kings are elected like presidents. Kings can be both male and female, as well. So when a woman is elected to power she is still referred to as a King. I thought this would be a fun idea to mess around with.
> 
> Also, chapters will be short and I may go a long time without updating as I have work and other life responsibilities but I will try my best to make sure the updates do come at reasonable times. 
> 
> And yes, the fic title was inspired by the LORDE song.


End file.
